Talk:Grunt: Rite of Passage
Futurama reference? If you kill the Thresher Maw (not sure what Wrex says if you don't, I've always managed to kill the Maw...) and go talk to Wrex, at one point he says "and craps dark matter." In Futurama, the Nibblonians "crap" dark matter. Is this a possible reference? 12:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Dark matter is referred to in a lot of science fiction; Mass Effect refers to this and dark energy as "element zero." While the Nibblonians do actually excrete dark matter, I believe Wrex is just testifying to how tough Grunt must have been to take down a thresher maw on foot. CipherCero 16:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: skill bug Should this article and the walk-through contain mention of bug that disallows Grunt's fourth skill to be used? :If it relates to Grunt's loyalty power, it should be mentioned in Grunt or Powers (if it also applies to Shepard bonus power - but not necessarily). It can also be mentioned on the power article. --silverstrike 10:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ship in the sky is it just me or does the shadow that flys by when you defeat the maw have the engine profile of the SR-1 normandy? :I just noticed that too. I suppose they just didnt want to bother with a different krogan space ship Model, cause theres none seen EVER. loyalty? What i want to know is how NOT to gain grunts loyalty by doing this. i have no intention of emulating that. just that i am curious. because it seems there are some missions its obvious where you can choose an option to not get the loyalty. :I don't think there's any way not to gain his loyalty. Basically, Grunt is a pretty strait forward guy, let him shoot things and he'll be happy. Zaeed, Miranda, or other squad members (I usually have enough Paragon/Renegade to negate the effects, so I'm not sure about others) have opinions and disagreements with Shepard on how issues are resolved (and it's usually easy to piss them off). --silverstrike 08:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::There isn't, although audio that didn't appear in the game suggests that they had originally planned for it to be possible to not gain his loyalty on this mission. It's a shame it was cut, he was originally meant to have a Jack/Miranda Legion/Tali -like conflict with Mordin.JakePT 09:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I doubt it would of made much sense. Most of the conversations with Grunt show how he doesn't really relate to the current issues of the krogan. Making him suddenly care about Mordin's work seem to be out of character (although, I am making some assumptions regarding the conversation). --silverstrike 11:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Unusual Paragon/Renegade conversation option placement I've discovered that the placement of the conversation options in the final exchange with Uvenk aren't in the usual Paragon-Neutral-Renegade order. *the usually paragon option (top right) gains 15 renegade points *the usually neutral option (middle right) gains 15 paragon and 15 renegade points *the usually renegade option (bottom right) gains 15 paragon and 15 renegade points Can this info go on the page, perhaps as trivia? CasualGamer 05:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Potential Trivia/Easter Egg? While playing through the mission I ran back up the stairs to the Keystone, in the search for more glorious loot, and turned to notice the writing on the Keystone. While it is all upside down I couldn't help but notice that on it were the words "Lots of very small text put something interesting here or whatever". Perhaps an easter egg for those of us who enjoy exploring every last nook and cranny of an area (sometimes while under attack.) Xenoiaos 09:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :And this is trivia or an Easter Egg how exactly? Lancer1289 15:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well from my personal experience with games, an easter egg is typically something of interest or humor that devs put in a game for those who take the time to explore and take the road less traveled. Seeing as how the text itself talks about placing "interesting" text here seems like it fits the bill for an easter egg, and after doing some quick looking around on the wiki itself and finding the easter egg page set up for deletion, I decided that placing it here in the talk page for the mission and letting more experienced editors decide what to do with it was the best choice. Do with it what you will. Xenoiaos 21:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't know there was writing on the Keystone. I may have to take a look at it myself. But this easter egg does sound like it would be a good fit for the trivia section if it were to go in the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I agree it sounds like an easter egg to me.Legionwrex 21:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict x2)And I state it would be trivia how exactly? And an easter egg how exactly? Lancer1289 Lancer1289 could you please elaborate as to why you feel confused (or perhaps need further information relayed to you) over how this would qualify as an easter egg, or at the least a candidate for the trivia portion of the page? If you feel that it does not fit as an easter egg we could also list it as continuity error as, a few numbers here and there aside, the wording on the Keystone seems to be the only text on any set pieces for Tuchanka. I would consider it strange that english words were on an alien construct that was created potentially centuries before humans even met the krogan. Though following that train of thought makes it feel like an easter egg and a surprise for players from the devs, of course that's just my thoughts on the matter. Xenoiaos 01:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :And you have just speculated, which immediately disqualifies trivia. You have absolutely no way of knowing when this alleged text was put there, so you have absolutely no way of knowing if it is a continuity error or not. As for trivia note, again I stress the words alleged text. Something like this is extremely subjective and honestly I can't see how it is either really. Lancer1289 02:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) If speculation disqualifies trivia as you have suggested than I'll gladly begin forwarding pages to you that contain speculation (or at least provide a suggestion without official sources) as I'm already aware of at least one page that apparently violates this rather serious offense. Would it perhaps help if I was to contact a Dev via twitter and see if they can respond with an official statement? Or perhaps I should upload a photo of the text in question, as I feel like your questioning if I'm making this up for a good laugh. I've read through the "low tolerance policy" for speculation as well as the trivia guidelines and my reasoning that this could be potential trivia material is not unreasonable nor does it feel like it falls beyond the required criteria. Xenoiaos 03:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :"A good laugh"? Seriously? What's with the petty jabs all of a sudden? I did not dismiss your claims, I'm merely stating that it is alleged text, this means that it is not confirmed. I really don't see what is the problem with that. We can have a discussion without further petty jabs like that. :As to the policy, each trivia item is evaluated on a case by case basis, and planet/system pages are not valid cases as they are part of a different policy. If you have a problem with a particular trivia item, then bring it up on the talk page. Putting a list anywhere else won't do much. I will say it again, each trivia item is evaluated on a case by case basis and anyone is free to challenge a particular item on the relevant talk page. Lancer1289 04:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I must say your response was quite surprising as I'm not sure how to respond on how you took what I personally felt as a petty jab directed towards you. I assure you that my remark was in fact not intended as any form of a petty jab.I offered to provide an image as I've only gleaned the surface as to the amount of vandalism to this site ,as most of it seems to have been done for "a good laugh", and understand your stance on minimizing any potential damage. Furthermore if it's acceptable to you I'd like to continue any discussions about this to either of our talk pages as I feel like our discussion on the merits of my find are starting to muck up this talk page. Xenoiaos 04:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I never said you couldn't upload an image, in fact that would probably be a good thing. As to the comment, well it certainly looked like on and in the tone you used it, it could certainly have been misinterpreted as such. I never dismissed your comment, I just asked for proof, nothing more or less. The fact you would make a comment like that when I'm merely asking for proof, and justification while I'm at it, seems like a jab. As to moving it, I can't see how moving it to another page is a good idea as this is the best and most appropriate place for this. Lancer1289 04:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) AHEM... the Collins English Dictionary defines "Easter egg" thusly: "a bonus or extra feature hidden inside a website, computer game, or DVD, that is only revealed after repeated or lengthy viewing or playing". As such, provided that this text does exist, that is how it would be an Easter egg, exactly. I also see no "petty jabs" here. From my reading, the "good laugh" comment seems to have been a self-reference, not a reference to Lancer1289. The wording and tone struck me as completely innocuous and inoffensive. However, the immediate assumption of bad faith and jumping down Xenoiaos' throat for it did strike me as uncalled for, particularly when a simple request to elaborate could have been made. Anywho, I'd rather not make this unpleasant, so I'll close by saying that I agree with Xenoiaos, Commdor, and Legionwrex that this (if substantiated... the image would be great) is a perfect example of trivia-quality material and an Easter egg, and it totally belongs in the article. And, while it certainly is true that anyone is free to challenge trivia items on a talk page, it's also true that, if the community supports the item, it stays (barring a compelling reason not to), and if the community wants it gone, it's gone. And here, there's literally a super-majority in favor of including it (80% being well over the 60% required for a super-majority). SpartHawg948 05:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Make that 83.3333%, I'm interested to see it as well. Easter-eggs should definitely be part of trivia. — Teugene (Talk) 07:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well sorry for the delay. Had to start a whole new save just to get back back to Grunts loyalty mission to take the photos. I took about a dozen but I managed to grab a good close-up of the text and one of the keystone itself with the text on it, however I am holding off on that one as my Shepard is in the image and I vaguely recall reading somewhere that the wiki tries to minimize screens of custom Shepards. regrettably I only possess the game for console and not PC so I had to take the image by and as opposed to a screenshot, also this image is completely unaltered so I apologize if it's too large. Anyways without much further adieu. http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=Rite2-jpg Xenoiaos 09:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that suffices for proof, at least in my book. We should be golden to add the trivia item into the article now. That said, as you acknowledge, the image isn't that great, and as such, isn't itself suitable for the article. Any image for the article would need to be much clearer, and preferably without the crosshairs. So, any PC users willing to oblige on this one? Please? :D SpartHawg948 09:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I can try to get a screenshot, I'm going to play ME2 later today after I work on my Tali painting some more, however if it is really very small I may not be able to avoid crosshairs getting in the way. --kiadony 10:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Fair enough. First, it's awesome that you're working on a Tali painting! More power to you! Second, all I can ask is that you give it your best shot. If it doesn't pan out, then it doesn't pan out. Look at it this way: you'll have done more to get the screenshot than I did, what with me being one of those XBox only schmucks! :P SpartHawg948 10:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I've just been there and couldn't see any text. I guess I need a clarification on where exactly it is. There's nothing written on a keystone itself. --kiadony 11:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I can try to grab a screenshot too, if I can find a save game that loads near the Keystone... — Teugene (Talk) 14:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to get back, been at work all day. In order to get to where the text is continue through the mission till you get into the fight with Uvenk. As soon as the cut-scene is over look to your left for a flight of stairs, go up said stairs to the piston that summoned all the enemies in the first section. Head to the far side of the room, turn around, and you'll find the text on the piston. I strongly recommend having your team stay downstairs or else they'll just go up with you and drag all the enemies along for the ride. Hope this helps! Xenoiaos 05:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ah okay, will check it out later today. --kiadony 07:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've found it! Took three screenshots, the text: 1, 2, and here is the whole thing: 3, just to show where it is exactly. I can edit them some more, make lighter maybe. --kiadony 13:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Just pointing out that #3 is up for deletion because it is violating our "No Image with Shepard rule". If you can get it without Shepard, then that would be better, but right now, it will be deleted in a week per site policy. Lancer1289 17:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know that, I didn't mean for #3 to stay, I just felt that somebody may be interested to see the scale of the text and its exact position. --kiadony 17:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I just figured I should say something in case someone was considering using it so it didn't disappear suddenly and I start getting yelled at for enforcing site policy. Lancer1289 17:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lighter would be better. Right now I'm more partial to #1, but it'd be easier to decide if the images were lighter. Thanks for taking the time to do all this though, it's greatly appreciated. SpartHawg948 19:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I tried to upload the lighter versions and I guess they should show up as such, but for me, they don't, maybe it's cache or Wikia just being slow, but at least you can view them from file history. 1, 2, and the newly cropped 3. --kiadony 07:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It seems this has been accepted as trivia. So can it now be added to the article? Because it doesn't seem to have been, yet. Tali's no.1 fan 12:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to add this now, if no one minds. Tali's no.1 fan 21:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC)